Let Go
by Hinazaraki
Summary: Nick is not your average 21 year old and has had a horrible life. He holds dark secrets that nobody, not even his brothers or friends, know. But when he finds someone, his life is going to change for better or worse.
1. Stampede

Chapter 1

Stampede

Most people are on their way to college by now. No, I'm not aloud to! Even though for over six years I've been saving up ,too! Being a dragon's… opps I'm saying to much! Let's start from the beginning so you know why I'm acting like this.

2 Years Ago

I walked through my soon to be old house, packing the essentials on going to live alone. The names Nick Nickle, okay its Toby 'Nick' Nickle but I like Nick better. I'm a hopping seven foot three and about to go to college. My long ,badly cut since I cut it myself, black hair flopped around, dangerously close to covering my eyes. My baggy clothes stretched past the preferred length of my old school, but now I can wear whatever I want.

I currently live with my two younger siblings ,the twins Zack and Jack. Along with a dog, Calaco, a snake, Samal, and a lizard named Sparky. The snake and lizard belong to Jack and Zack and Calaco belongs to my ex-best friend who decided to abandon her with me. While I go to college my brothers are to go to live with some old realities over in Louisiana. I made sure everything was ready and taken care of so they didn't have to worry about anything.

For over six years since my parents died in a house fire, I have been raising money for my brothers and me to be able to go to college. Now my dream is going to the University of Texas has come true.

"I hope your proud of me ,mom and dad!" I whispered softly to myself. The trampling of feet alerted me of my brothers coming. The identical two wore matching U.T. t-shirts in attempt to cheer me on. One of the rare smiles appeared on my face and they beamed in response. "You guys go wait in the living room. I'll be there in a few." They ran off and I went into my bedroom to change.

When I came back out I was in my finest suit and was ready for my big date later. I was going on a date that would hopefully be the best day of my life. I had a ring at the ready as I gelled back my hair and walked into the living room after my brothers. I posed and they both said in unison, "She'll have to say yes!" I nodded towards the door and they ran right to my old mustang. After I fixed it up and repainted it, the car was one of the finest thing on four wheels. I hopped into the drivers seat after I made sure Jack and Zack were in and ready. I started off to the airport.

This town wasn't big and I live in the run down part that was the poorest side of the town. Unlike the rest of the town my piece of it was not really as run down as the rest. I was an honest worker and I had pretty good life.

A scholarship to one of the best and hardest schools to get in Texas.

A loyal girlfriend.

A great family and friends.

I had the best life anyone could want.

That's what thought at the time…

After dropping off my brothers at the airport I drove straight to my girlfriends house. I was a little early, but I knew she wouldn't mind. I went into the driveway and walked up to the door with flowers and a ring in my pocket. I opened the door with my key and looked around to find no one in the living room. I sighed in irritation and creped in silently. Her car was in the driveway so I knew she was here. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices upstairs. I felt another smile creep onto my face and I walked up the stairs. The voices grew clearer and I froze at the top in shock as I listened to my best friend and girlfriend talk.

"This doesn't feel right! What will Nick think when he finds out about us?" Alan said softly and moaned.

"He won't find to cause I'm going to dump him tonight anyway, so it won't matter." Ashley's voice said and the sounds of heavy kissing came to my ears in a rush. I grounded my teeth together in deep rage and pulled off my tie and black jacket. I threw down the worthless flowers and quietly tired to open the door. When it did I saw Ashley on top of Alan in her dress she had picked out for the day and Alan was wearing a tux also. I had invited him and his WIFE to the restaurant and he was in his best. To bad there was going to be blood all over it.

I felt the wood of the door frame cracking as I watched them. I felt myself hunch over as the rage consumed me. And I punched the door all the way open causing it to be stuck in the wall by the force. Both of them jumped out of their trance and cowered in fear as I slowly walked in. The mirror above Ashley's bed aloud me to see just how bad I looked. My hair had spiked and was wild from me unconsciously running my hand through it without noticing. My shirt had wrinkled from my hurry and I had a deep snarl that showed some canines that were abnormally sharp.

Alan looked like he'd wet his pants and Ashley looked turned on.

"I've never seen this side of you, baby!" She said walking over and placing a hand on my exposed chest." That was just a fling, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you?" She said as she leaned up to kiss me. I pushed her away and walked towards the bed seeing my own wild green eyes staring back at me. Alan had gotten up and was now in front of the dresser. I took a swing at him and he moved away, only to be hit by a reverse kick to the face. He stumbled backwards and ,as predicted, blood ran from his broken nose and fell down onto his tux. He fell backwards into the wall and slid down it fast. He held up his hands in surrender.

I lost my will to kill him and just walked out. From behind me I could hear Ashley yelling out to me how good Alan was in bed and why I was just a pitiful wimp who she couldn't believe she had ever dated. I jumped into my mustang and I noticed that all the neighbors were watching. Some understood what was going on and seemed to be on my side. I turned on the radio and the irony in

'Your Love is a Lie' by Simple Plan began to play.

'How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you? And do

you think about me when he ***** you?'

I smiled the most evil smile I could create and she backed up a few paces and I drove away. I restarted the song and yelled at the top of my lungs singing along. I pulled onto the highway, which was disserted for some reason, and turned it to another one of my favorite songs. I didn't even feel bad listening to love songs.

It wasn't even ten minutes into the drive when I saw a shadow in the distance. From my head lights I noticed that the shadow was not driving away, it was driving towards me! I felt my eyes go wide and I turned off to the other lane as something FLEW by me. I gulped and a strong wind shook my car and I blow into my original lane. I panted ,but kept my eyes on the road. Movement on my right caught my eye and I saw an old man sitting beside me. Not like the regular old men you see walking around on the street that are like fifty or sixty, but a really old man that looked like if I touch him I might break one of his bones. First thing that came to my mind wasn't 'Why is he in my car?' or 'How did he get here?' it was more along the lines of 'This guy is creepy.' Yeah that's what you think of when someone walks up to you on the street, not gets into your moving car on the highway. So I'm watching this old guy ,really old guy, sniffed around. You know like a wolf or something. Then 'Poof' he was gone. You know the whole smoke thing and poof he was gone. Well I thought it was only a few seconds ,but it looked like it was a minute or two cause the wheel had turned and I saw a tree. Not a few feet away that I could get back onto the road ,but right in front of me. An inch away from the bumper.

So BAM BOOM I hit the tree and I didn't stop there I ended up turning at the last second and almost staying ,but ending up driving through the forest hitting eight trees until I flipped. Fun right? Well I kept rolling and rolling and maybe just to add this, I rolled some more. When it finally ended I felt like I'd fallen from a seven floor building and survived. I moaned and crawled out of under the car. I worked my legs found out they weren't even injured that bad, maybe some bruises. I might of bruised some ribs or broken one or two, but I'm completely alright (I know I'm lying ,but I'm trying to reassure myself).

So I'm crawling out of my almost grave and I see that old man again. Now I just got into a accident ,which wasn't an accident I'm guessing, and my favorite car in the world just got totaled so I feel like I want to kill this guy. I feel adrenaline pumping through my veins and I don't feel that bad anymore. I get up and start to run! I ran like a mad fool! Being insane and pissed off does that to you. So I'm running and I run straight into a meadow and trip on something and land face first into the dirt. When I sat up a bit I saw something white not far away. I crawled forward and reached out and grabbed whatever it was. When I felt it, it was rough kind of dusty thing and it was about the size of a small poodle.

Egg, my mind registered for me. I pulled it towards me and cradled it in my arms. Warmth entered my body and I felt like I had a fever…it started to rain. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes welcoming the rinse. When the egg began to grow cold I almost flipped! I covered it with my body and ran towards the way I came. When I made it back to my car I pawed under the seat, lucky it wasn't upside down, and pulled out a bag that was still where I put it earlier (Thank god). I threw out some things and carefully set the egg inside. I gently put the bag on my shoulder and started for the road.  
'Save him for later', I thought to myself.

Finally ,after about two hours, I made it home and went into my room. I had a vent near the floor and I set the egg ,still in the bag, right in front of it and turned on the heater. I sighed and went into the bathroom to assess the damage. Well I currently looked worse then I felt…and worse than I predicted. I had cuts upon cuts on my forehead and cheeks and everywhere I could see. I saw the formation of bruises on my arms, legs were the same. I sat on top on the toilet lid just picking out glass from my knees and elbows. I wrapped a few of the big gashes in bandages and just disinfected the smaller ones. I felt deep inside ,extremely deep, that today wasn't the worsted day ,but the start of them. I grimaced at myself in the mirror at the thought and pulled off my clothes to see if I had any bigger injuries.

So another hour passed and it was about two am. I usually go to bed at about eleven so it was late for me. I didn't have anything bigger then a gash that you would expect so I didn't go to the hospital or anything. How would I get there? I'm not walking to the hospital for an examination of wounds I got from a car wreck. I would get a baby vitamin and they would shoo me away saying "If you can make it here on foot, your fine." So of course I didn't go. I ended up crawling into my bed and snuggling deep into my king sized wonder of a mattress.

Oh I fell asleep fast.


	2. Changes

Chapter 2

Changes

Have you ever lost a girlfriend, gotten into a car accident, and forced to walk five miles in the middle of the night, all in the same day? Yeah, I thought not! Well of course, you know I had to so, I'm freaking sore beyond belief! Ok…so I'm lying in my bed, really into sleeping right now, when the doorbell rings at ten in the morning. I grumbled and somehow made it to the front door without really knowing how. When I open it up, two cops are there. One being Ashley…perfect. Her long, light, brown hair blows in the wind and he light blue eyes stared at me in shock. If you're wondering, why well here's the down low. I was in an accident, so I look like I look I like I was in one and she's never been to my house cause I refused to let her come over.

"Are you alright, Nicking?" She said, probably faking concern! She was a trainee officer of the law now, but I felt the anger of the night before again and slammed the door in her face. Well not the smartest thing I have done, but you would have done it, too. Yeah so, I continue with my regular stuff only with a door being banged and I am freaking sore! Voices are coming from behind the door and I am starting to get mad! I growled under my breath and glared at the door. I started towards my bedroom and ended slamming it behind me. I relaxed against the door and sighed. I looked over at the bag that contained the egg a walked over and picked it up. I took it out of the bag and stood there staring at it. I felt a tingling sensation spread through my body as I held the egg close to me. My long hair fell over my shoulder onto the egg and I could feel all my aches and pains disappear suddenly. 

When the banging stops, I feel like a million bucks! I smile to myself, put the egg back in the bag, and walk into the bathroom for a long awaited shower. I took off my clothes and stepped into the hot steam of the shower. I planted my hands against both sides of the showerhead and relaxed. I love taking showers because I can relax so much and no need to worry about anyone else expect myself in here. When I was done, I got up and put the egg back into the bag again. 'I haven't felt so good since last night!' I thought to myself. 

I look at my watch and it is almost time for me to be at work! I work in a car repair shop (The irony, right?) and I have to be there by ten and its ten till nine. I run into my bedroom and quickly throw on some black jeans and a black t-shirt with 'Greasers' on the right side. Greasers were a good place to work at and it was fun to talk to your co-workers and find out things about your customers. I passed by my mirror and look in shock at my hair. It was shorter! God damnit! I've never seen anyone after a crash with cut hair! I growl under my breath, got outside, and look around to see if the cops were still there. I saw them standing around loitering on the sidewalk like they own the place and I grimace at Ashley's determined expression. Her partner, which I hadn't taken the time to see who it was, was Samuel Breckinridge. He was one of my oldest friends and he probably heard about what Ashley did and came to comfort me. He was about a foot shorter then me with longish blonde hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a classic patrol officer look with the blue dress shirt and black pants. He had his gun holstered on his hip with a Walkie Talkie and a pair of handcuffs. He didn't let up on you just because you were a friend of his. Not that I knew of course, until now… 

"Hey Nick," he said with his hand up in a wave, "We wanted to tell you that someone found your car a mile off the road when they were hiking!" He pushed in front of Ashley and had his hands on his hips to keep her behind him. 

"Hey-," Ashley was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and I turned to see some person standing there with an overly serious expression on his face. He was about a foot and a half shorter then me with short black hair and brown eyes. The weirdest thing about him is that he wasn't wearing the everyday clothes everyone else would wear when they were outside, he was wearing a tan and ratty shawl that looked like it was torn off something. He had on a green shirt with one metal shoulder pad and metal gloves like the knights in the movie 'A Knights Tale' wore. He had a bunch of straps connecting to whatever and had some worn out leather belt on. Brown pants with a strap on the right leg and metal boots. Now the scariest thing, the thing that made us back away a foot or two, was a giant metal axe on his shoulder that he made look like a tiny knife because of how easily he held it. 

Why'll I was seeing what the hell he was wearing, he was taking out a piece of paper and examining us. He pointed at me and said; in a rough accent, that the closest I could point it to was Russian, "You-here-now!" Well I wasn't going near him for sure so I ended backing up more and more towards my house and Sam and Ashley followed me. Knight Man grimace and started towards me in a sort of rage stampede. I pulled myself and Sam out of the way as the axe came down where he was standing a second ago. Ashley had already taken off and was about half way down the street when I looked up from the concrete. Sam was breathing hard, had pulled out his gun, and was scrambling, with my shirt in his other hand, away from Knight Man. 

"You know," He accent was heavy so it was hard to understand, "this could go smooth if you would come over here and not run away like your…friend did." Knight Man walked forward and before he could touch us, Sam shouted the regular words you hear in horror games and movies. 

"STAND BACK OR I'LL SHOOT!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. By now people were coming out of their homes with shotguns and the such and were not to happy to see the two most liked people in the neighborhood being pushed against Old Lady Francine's fence. Her dogs didn't like it either because they were right behind us growling up a storm at Russian Mafia Knight Man. And Russian Mafia Knight Man was not stupid enough to stand there and he ran off with angry glares. He jumped onto the top of a seven-foot fence, ran onto a roof, and jumped off into someone's backyard where I lost sight of him. I looked down at my lap to see he had left a piece of paper behind and it read. 

_Don't be sad, you haven't seen the last of me yet.  
_

_ Sincerely  
Kaliber  
_

He had no idea who Kaliber was or even what he was for that matter, but I sure as hell don't want to find out. I checked my watch and look to see it was fifteen minutes to ten and if I didn't leave, right now I was going to be late. I jumped to my feet, ran into my garage, and grabbed my motorcycle sitting and looking lonely on the wall. I jumped onto it and motored away out the garage door and into the street. I turned to see Sam being crowded around by concerned neighbors and I had to wonder that he was happy because he loved being the center of attention. I turned back to the road. 

Greasers was a ex-gas station that had bee shut down do to health hazards that people had been complaining about for months and months until finally the health department was called and it was shut down quicker than a fat guy going for a donut! Now it was a two-story repair shop with the owner's home on top. Worn red bricks with black rimmed windows were the only thing other then a few gang graffiti and signs for the store itself, littered the wall outside the eighty by one twenty garage. The main office was small and functional with a small break room behind the main desk. I parked my motorcycle in the garage and put on my black baseball cap that was hanging off a pole where I had left it two days ago. I walked through the garage, ignoring my fellow workers and went into the main office. There was a small waiting room next to me and there was no one sitting there. Posters on how to take care of your car were along the wall and seven chairs decided to join in the action of doing nothing under them. One side table held the most demanded magazines that we could find and a small tree sat behind it. 

Stephanie Alice was standing behind the counter, reading one of the magazines from the table, she looked up at me and did a double take, and an unmistakable red color filled her cheeks. Her long died red hair was everywhere on her hair and her dark blue eyes stared in shock and surprise. I looked at her in question, but she just stared at me with her mouth hanging open. Okay…I had worked here for about six years and this was the first time she had ever looked at me like this. Man this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder every second. 

"What?" Stephanie and I didn't get along so I let all the acid in my voice without holding back. 

"What happened to your face? You actually look good!" She said back and then I knew something was wrong. She always insulted me (Not as if I didn't see the insult in her comment!) and now here she was complimenting me! I looked at her with apprehension and went behind the desk to tell Mere that I was here. Meredith Harris was the owner and operator of Greasers and she lived in the second floor apartment above us. I took the stairs to the second floor and knocked loudly on the door and the same expression that Stephanie had on her face was on Mere's. She had shoulder length blonde hair and bright and shining blue eyes that were now big sapphires staring up at me. Even though I was two steps away from the door I was about five inches taller then her because she was a little thing. She was five foot four and she had a hell of a mouth that you didn't want to go off. I was her best mechanic and when I first came here, she always acted as if she won the lottery when someone complimented my work. 

She gulped and backed up to allow me in which was very weird. I did the nice thing, ducked under the opening, and went in. Mere ran into her kitchen and I noticed that she was in her cleaning mode again. Mere had these times when she would force us under extensive disinfectant spray because she was scared of germs and didn't want them in her house at all. She had broken out the sponges and buckets to clean the carpet because she thought that the vacuum left behind to many germs for her to stand. I always told her that if she didn't want germs then she shouldn't own a car repair garage because it got very dirty down there. She would always tell me that it had been a life goal as a kid and she wanted to keep it no matter what because she wanted to over come the germ-hating thing. 

Her whole house was completely white all the way down to the last appliance and sometimes I was scared that I might disrupt the flow of white with my black clothes. She had a couch that was overstuffed but had become more comfortable with age, a small armchair to the right of it and another mirroring it on the other side. She was also OCD about symmetry and every mirrored the other, not a single thing out of place. The was a large coffee table with a medium sized rug with fuzzy strings sticking out of it. The floor was a white carpet, I had subconsciously taken off my shows, and the black boots were now sitting right outside on the welcome mat outside the door. There were a few pictures of Mere's family and a few of her and her sisters. There was one of an ex-boyfriend that had cheated on her with Stephanie, who Mere had forgiven because she was good at her job. My coworkers and I had decided that we would confront him and he got quite a few broken bones. Mere acted as if she didn't notice and everything went back to normal when he left town to live with his parents in Philly. There were a few cabinets with about a hundred books in them and the living connected to the dining room that was not far away from me. The dining room connected with the kitchen and there Mere was probably making tea for us to drink why I find out why everyone was looking at me weird.  
Mere came out and the sweet smell of Jasmine filled the room. I sat on the couch, watched her come over, and join me. Another first because she usually sat on the armchair in fear of me touching her with the germs of the outside! She crossed her leg away from me and handed me a teacup with a small plate under it and I took a swig of the tea. I was about to say something when Mere looked at me with the be quiet stare and I shut my mouth with a click of the teeth. 

"Why do you look older?" Mere said after about five minutes of silence. I stared at her with wide eyes, set the tea down, and ran into her bathroom to see the mirror. Ah…I see why they have been staring at me. My hair had shrunk from about a nine long to three inches and my face looked like I was twenty-nine not twenty-one. I had changed and in anyone's opinion, I was handsome! I pulled off my hat, in hope my hair was caught in it but I lost hope when not even a single strand had bee hidden under it. I just stared at my reflection as if suddenly it was going to change back it my younger face and everything would be okay. Like throwing a pebble into a pond and you, reflection getting all messed up. That didn't happen, little waves didn't suddenly appear and my reflection didn't change. I grimace at my own reflection to make sure it was mine and of course it moved and a heavy sigh escaped my lips. 

I walked out the bathroom and said I was going to get to work. I started working on some cars when my own rolled in and I started working on that. All the while, I was doing this I started thinking about the egg that was in my bathroom in front of a heater. Then I shocked out of my thoughts when there was a knocking on the side of my car and I hit my head against the bottom of my mustang as a reflex that people have when their shocked by standing up. I turned and saw Stephanie standing there with her hands on her hips and a satisfied smile on her face. I growled at her and walked into the main room, operating the desk with pride. Stephanie and I decided that we were going to be the two people to operate the front desk on shifts so that neither of us was in the same room at the same time. 

Therefore, I'm sitting here and I look up when the little bell rings on the door that signaled the arrival of a customer. I'm right now playing a game of Spider Solitaire as my neighbor, Angela Madison walked in with her daily supply of leftover pastries from the bakery down the road. Angela is about my age and about three feet shorter. She's about at my stomach and she weighs about ninety pounds. The day I met her was in high school and she later told me that she was going to say that she liked me, but I discouraged her by saying, "Why aren't you in the school next store?" This was sadly a middle school. She had long purple blonde hair that reached her hips and very brightly green eyes. She looked like a girl scout not a twenty one year old working full time at her Daddy's donut shop. Since I worked here, she had come up with an idea that everyday she would bring two boxes of donuts and I would baby-sit her younger sister on my days off. 

I got up, hopped over the desk, and grabbed two of the donuts before the mob of guys and girls came to get their share. Angie stood there looking at me with a wide-eyed look on her face and instead of the small blush; she went all out lobster red. I looked down with raised eyebrows waiting for her to say something, but my co-workers running in to get some donuts interrupted our staring contest. I hopped back over the desk and started back up my game. Angie walked over and set her hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see her face right there. I leaned back and gave her the 'okay talk' look that she knew all to well. 

"What happened?" She said and reached down to show me my own bandage under my jeans. I went wide-eyed and looked at her. She was such a nice person and she avoided the obvious to go to the most important things. 

"Car accident." What a master of two sentences you are. 

"Okay…when did this happen?" 

"Yesterday." 

"You should be in the hospital! Not at work!" She yelled and stomped her foot in frustration. She was one of those girls that always got mad at you when YOU didn't do the obvious thing. 

"I couldn't cars broken and no phone." Okay so I was lying about the phone thing, but it's smashed in the forest where my car used to be. "What was I supposed to do walk thirty miles to the nearest hospital? I was lucky I was so close to my home!" She looked somewhat hurt by my voice and volume. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean!" I leaned forward to hug her. "I'm okay." I felt her arm snake around my body and she held on. I was sure she still had a crush on me so I didn't really do this kind of thing. I didn't want to lead her on; I wasn't that type of guy. 

"Can I spend the night at your house?" She asked quietly. She and her mom weren't on good terms most of the time and when they had a fight Angie always went to me for help and a bed to sleep on. 

I leaned back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You know I always say yes. Come on I need to leave now anyway, my shifts over." We left out the door and I noticed that she had walked over here again. I sighed, her mother must have taken her car from her as some ungodly punishment that Angie didn't need in her life. I walked into the garage, pulled out my motorcycle, and hopped on. Angie hopped on behind me and held on tightly to my waist. And we were off.

I walked into my house with Angie and looked around at the living room to see if the man from earlier was there and I noticed that the bathroom door was open and I walked slowly into the hallway. 

Eggshells lay all over the linoleum floor of the bathroom and noise echoed from the bedroom.

Someone or something was home…


End file.
